


Welcome to my shed.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Kidnapping, Obssessive Sans, Papyrus can't help you, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Shed red, Smut, Yandere, Yandere Sans, idk what to tag this, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: So yeah.Um, I kinda rushed when I got to the smut because this was taking forever.But yeah.HERE YOU GO HAVE THIS ITS REALLY BAD. I'M NOT HAPPY WITH IT LIKE AT ALL.I SWORE I WOULD NEVER WRITE ABOUT RED AND THE SHED AGAIN BUT LOOK WHAT YOU AMDE ME DO





	Welcome to my shed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).



> Smh.

“don’t look at me like that. you did this to yourself.”

You stared up at him as he finished tying you to the bedframe. Why did he even have a bed in here!? Had he planned this whole thing!?

“I… I won’t leave you,” you try convincing him, yet again. He still won’t listen. He stares at you blankly and then kisses your forehead gently.

“you’re right. because you can’t,” he says, his voice condescending, and just cold.

You let a tiny whimper escape your lips and he smirks.

“Sans.. p-please-“ you start, but he cuts you off.

“i love you, doll. i love you a lot. that’s exactly why I do the shit that I do. you’re mine. you always will be, and i need to keep you safe. understand?”

You whimper in reply and he smiles. “good girl. that’s my good girl,” he purred, stroking your hair in a way you used to find comforting. Right now it was making your stomach turn.

“Sans, please, untie me, you can’t do this!” you tell him, feeling tears well up in your eyes. You needed to go home!

“shh, relax, relax baby…. we're gonna be happy. we can still be so happy, princess,” he says, running his hand up and down your thigh. Another thing that used to be comforting.

“Y-You're right, you're absolutely right, we can be happy! We can be h-happy, so you can untie me because I wont l-leave!” you plead.

“please… you witnessed me killing your co-worker… if i untied you, you would go straight to the police and i would never see you again, dollface, “ he told you, standing up from the bed. “anyways, it's bedtime kitten. i’ll see you in the morning.”

“W-What!? Don't l-leave me! Please I c-can't-!”

“hush. you’re perfectly safe in here. the heats on and you have that blanket. i'll bring you food in the morning, and there's water in that mini fridge. night babydoll,” he says before kissing your forehead.

There's no door in here, so you know he's going to take a shortcut.

You whine and scream as he leaves, begging him to stay. To untie you and let you go home, but he's already gone.

You’re alone.

…

It's been 3 months.

3 months since Sans made this shed your home. The only thing that changed was that he would occasionally sleep out here with you, holding you through the cold night. You just wanted to go home…

The only time you got up from this bed was when he brought you into the bathroom that was put in here to shower with you. He never tried anything, though.

You were depressed. It was obvious, but Sans didn't care. You were his and you couldn't leave. That's all that matters.

“i love you,” he says with a smile. He tells you everyday, never once missing it.

Your reply is always the same.

“Then untie me.” Your voice is scratchy and hoarse. You cry so often your throat is practically raw.

He smiles. That's all he does usually.

“…maybe soon i'll let you come in the house.”

…You weren't expecting that. That was new.

“Y-Yes! Yes please! Please, I hate it in here!”

“i know baby,” he tells you, stroking your hair. That's all he says. When was he gonna take you inside? What changed all of a sudden? Why?

You wished he would talk to you. He was always so quiet about shit now.

…

3 more months. He lied. He never took you inside. However, he stopped tying you up. He let you walk around the shed at least.

He also brought in an old T.V. and a Nintendo 64. You were a simple person, and greatly appreciated the source of entertainment. You played Super Mario and Diddy Kong racing all day, and you still felt depressed.

He still came during the day and spent time with you, but it didn't help. You felt trapped. You were trapped. Why couldn't you at least go inside? Why did he do this in the first place?

At least you were making progress.

“i think you passed like seven coins,” he tells you.

You shrug. “They're not really important.”

“if you say so.”

He's holding you. Your back is against his chest as you both sit on the floor in front of the T.V. and play Mario.

“…How’s Papyrus?” you ask him. You asked that a lot. You missed your friend.

“he's fine. made lasagna last night and this time he didn't burn the noodles.”

You smiled fondly, remembering the distinct taste of Papy’s burnt lasagna. You remember staying for dinner on the weekends and then watching Mettaton specials on T.V. with the skeleton brothers.

It all felt like a lifetime ago.

Did Papyrus know you were in here? Did anybody know where you were? If not, what did they think? You were missing? Was your family searching for you? Did they even care?

“why are you so distracted?” he asks, nuzzling into your neck. You shiver and gulp, feeling anxiety tear through you. He noticed everything. You pause the game and take in a shaky breath.

“…Just thinking I guess. Does… where does everyone think I am?” you ask nervously. His grip on you doesn't waver but you swear you felt his fingers twitch.

“don't need to worry bout that doll.”

Of course that's all he would say.

“hungry? i could order a pizza,” he offers. You know he's just trying to change the subject, but you were starving and pizza sounded incredible.

You nod and he kisses your neck before standing up and leaving.

You're alone again.

You unpause the game and start jumping on Goombas.

…

About 2 weeks later he comes in while you're sleeping and wakes you up.

“wake up, kitten. c’mon, get up,” he says while shaking you gently. Your eyes flutter open and you look at him. He looks excited.

You raise an eyebrow. What time is it?

“wanna go inside?”

Your eyes widen and your heart does a front flip. You immediately start nodding. He smiles fondly and kisses your forehead before pulling you into his arms. You close your eyes and prepare yourself, feeling relief flow through you as you feel the room start to spin.

You feel it stop and open your eyes. You're in his bedroom.

“sorry it took so long, baby. had to buy and set up all the locks,” he tells you. You look at the door and see probably about 12 locks on it. Were all the doors like that? They're all unlocked at the moment, so with you still in his arms he walks out and takes you down the stairs. You see even more locks on the front door.

You hear movement in the kitchen and you snap your head in that direction. Papyrus?

Sans gently sets you down and you walk towards the kitchen. You see Papyrus standing at the stove and you aren't sure what to do. The only social interaction you've had in a long time was Sans.

Papyrus turns and is startled at first and then relaxes when he realizes it's just you. “OH. I SEE HE'S FINALLY LET YOU OUT OF THE SHED,” he said nonchalantly. So Papyrus did know. “WELL, WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME, THEN.”

New home. You just wanted to go back to your old one. You can feel Sans standing directly behind you, and he's uncomfortably close. You mutter out a tiny “Thanks,” and then turn around to of course, find Sans standing there. You look up at him and he ruffles your hair.

“c’mon, let's get you back to bed,” he tells you lovingly. You nod slowly and he has you lead the way to the bedroom.

You lay down on his bed, enjoying the warmth and softness. The one in the shed was lumpy and hard, so this was defenitely a treat. He lays next to you and holds you possessively. You fall asleep almost immediately.

…

You woke up the following morning and found yourself tangled in Sans’s arms. His bed felt familiar and comforting. You blinked back the fuzziness in your vision and attempt to sit up. He growls and pulls you back down, causing you to make a small surprised noise. He opens his eye sockets and looks at you. His expression is rough and intimidating.

You look anxious, so he softens his expression and kisses your forehead. “tryna escape already?” he asks. His voice is teasing, but you know he's serious.

You quickly shake your head and nuzzle back into him. Best not to piss him off.

You still love him. You know you do, but you wish you didn't. He wasn't right in the head.

“i love you,” he says gently, kissing the top of your head.

“…I love you too.” It’s the first time you've actually said it since the day he put you in the shed and you can feel his grin stretching on top of your head.

“how much?”

“A lot…” you reply. What was he getting at?

He shifts himself so he can kiss you, gently. He pulls back and looks at you.

“listen, sweetheart. i’m not gonna force you into anything… but, it’s been a really long time since… you know,” he mutters out quietly. You know what he's talking about.

You bite your lip as you start to think. Could you really still do this even with him being a psychopath? He's never hurt you before… so maybe he really does just want to protect you.

Fuck it, you were starved of physical contact anyways.

You kiss him quickly, enjoying the way his teeth feel against your lips. He groans into your mouth and you smile a little. Why didn't it phase you that he was a fucking psychopath? Hell, maybe you were one as well.

You feel him shrug off his jacket and you pull away for a moment to remove your shirt. While you’re doing that, he removes his own as well. As soon as it's off, your mouths are pressed right back together. You moan softly as he grips your hips tightly. He pulls away to kiss your neck and you give out a tiny mewl as he runs his tongue over an old mark he had made months ago.

You haven't been touched for so long… this all felt so good. He cups both of your breasts with his hands and you whimper softly. God, you were so sensitive. “S-Sans…” you moan softly.

He groans in response and pulls away from your neck to shimmy off your pants. He tosses them off of the bed and starts to pull of your underwear as well. You're starting to feel a little anxious. It had been so long… was it gonna hurt.

You had a feeling he could read your expression, because he said “don't worry, kitten. i’ll be easy. it's been a while, so… i don't wanna hurt ya.”

You bite your lip again and nod. You would be fine. He always took care of you.

He was smiling as he went down and was about to kiss your flower, but you stopped him. “W-wait! No, just… I r-really need you right now, p-please!” you stutter out quickly.

He stares at you for a few seconds and then smiles. He crawls over you and runs his tongue over your lips. You moan as you allow his tongue inside. You missed this taste. You missed him touching you. You missed feeling loved.

As your tongues are fighting for dominance, you feel him pulling down his shorts. He breaks away and you look down to see his throbbing appendage. You reach down and grip it softly, causing him to groan. He was probably starved for affection too.

You let go and he spreads your legs gently. “alright… welcome back to the “bone zone,” kitten,” he says teasingly.

You giggle softly but it quickly turns into a moan as he starts to push inside. There's a small ache, but you still feel so good. This feels right.

“you okay?” he asks gently. You quickly nod, not trusting your voice. You're pretty sure it would crack if you tried to speak.

“okay…” he says quietly, pushing the rest of the way in. He's about to pull back out, but you wrap your legs around his pelvis.

“W- wait, gimme… gimme a minute,” you say softly. He nods and stays still, holding you tightly. It's comforting and you feel safe.

While you were getting used to him again, he started to play with your breasts. You smile as you watch, and give a small breathy moan every time he touches a nipple. After a few minutes, the ache is gone.

You moan softly as you buck your hips into him, and he shudders. “okay,” he says softly, starting to move.

He pulls out and then gently pushes back in. He starts up a steady rhythm and you whine. You feel so full. So good.

He growls softly as he's thrusting, causing your heart to flutter. His noises always make you feel some type of way. His body would vibrate slightly and make you shiver, causing friction and more contact. Why do you still love him? Love the way this feels?

Who knows? You didn't really care.

You feel him speed up after a few more thrusts and you arch your back slightly. You feel amazing. He reached down and starts to rub your clit while still remaining at the same speed, causing your walls to tighten around him. He groans in pleasure, and he knows he won't last long.

You moan loudly, feeling him speed up again. How does he do that? Maintain this speed while also focusing on you? He was incredible.

“shit, baby… i don't think i'm gonna last very long…” he tells you with a small chuckle. You bite your lip. You didn't think you would either.

He starts to rub your clit even faster, bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm, until you finally fly over the edge. You moan loudly and cling to him, feeling your body pulse and contract pleasurably.

He growls as you cum, and feeling how wet and warm it makes you, makes him cum. He growls and bites down on your shoulder, marking you as his again. You whimper at the feeling. It was a lot.

He finishes cumming and pulls away from your shoulder to lick the mark. You whine as he pulls out and you feel some of him spill out. You moan his name and he smirks as he flops down on the bed. “well, welcome home i guess,” he says teasingly.

Your face is on fire as you close your eyes.

Yeah, welcome home. 

**Author's Note:**

> CaN yOu TeLl i RuSheD?
> 
> Be my friend on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation


End file.
